Last Farewell
by raspb3rrii
Summary: Allen is engaged to Tyki, how will Kanda cope with this. Will it be too late for him to tell Allen his feelings before she marries Tykki to inherit her inheritance of the Noah family. I'm not very good with summaries hopefully the story's better. Pairings Fem.AllenxKanda LavixLenalee TykixFem.Allen Rated M for later chapters and Kanda's cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Kanda is 21, Lavi is 21, Lenalee is 20, Allen is 19. Also this is my first fanfic so please just bare with me I still don't know how to use this very well.**  
** But hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclamier: I don't own D-Gray Man  
**

Chapter 1:

Allen was just staring out of her window, admiring the trees and flowers, when she heard a knock at her door. It was Lenalee. "Allen can I come in?" asked Lenalee. "Yeah" she answered greeting her friend with a warm smile. Lenalee started "Are you ready to go meet up with the guys?" Allen nodded and got up quickly to get her bag.

Lavi and Kanda were waiting outside. "Soo..Yu-chan when are you going to finally admit your feelings for your Moyashi, hmm?" questioned Lavi twirling with a goofy grin. Kanda ignored him and turned the other way. "Yuu -" Lavi was cut off instantly by Kanda choking him. "Don't call me that Baka-Usagi" said Kanda with a low growl. "Kanda!" both girls shouted in union. "Let go of him!" yelled Lenalee. Kanda let go afraid that Komui might come out.

"Thanks, Lenalee. Yuu-chan you shouldn't be so mean." pouted Lavi. Kanda just che'd and started walking away. Allen asked Lavi if he was alright.

* * *

Kanda felt like he was slowly dying, when he saw where Lenalee had dragged them to. 'This has to be the last place where I wanted to be, especially not with that rabbit and bean-sprout' thought Kanda.

It was a bakery with assortments of cookies, cakes, chocolate covered fruits, candies, etc., sweets everywhere. Allen felt like she was in heaven with so many treats. Lenalee giggled at how dazed Allen looked, to see so many sweets in one place. They were there to get a cake for the party they were having at their apartment. Lavi whispered to Lenalee "so are you finally going to tell me what the party's about?"

"Hmm...no"

"Aww why not?" whined Lavi.

"Because Cross is going to make a special announcement and I'M not going to ruin the surprise."

Lavi thought for a bit, "Is it about Allen's inheritance?" Lenalee nodded.

* * *

Allen was too busy gulping down the treats she had bought that she didn't see when Kanda Approached her. "Che. Stupid Moyashi couldn't you stop filling up that black hole you call a stomach to help us decorate." stated Kanda with an annoyed tone. "Shut up BaKanda and get back to work chop chop" said Allen with a smirk. Kanda towered over her, before she had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Kanda had already thrown away her sweets. He smirked as he saw the snow white haired girl's eyes widen in disbelief. Allen stood up quickly and started shouting "What the hell is wrong with you BaKanda!"

"Che. Nothing."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because now you can help get the decorations up for this stupid party."

Before Kanda could move Allen pounced on him pulling his hair yelling. "Get off stupid Moyashi" said Kanda as he struggled with the petite girl on his back. "Stop calling me that my name is Allen!" shouted an angry Allen.

* * *

Lenalee heard all the commotion going on in the other room. She sighed and turned to Lavi and said "Can you please go check on those two before they kill each other". Lavi ran into the other room, "Hey if you guys are going to hump each other do it quietly." Kanda and Allen quickly stopped their bickering and glared at the red-head. Lavi nervously scratched the back of his head and said "I mean that's if you guys don't mind..." Right when Allen and Kanda were about to attack Lavi, Marian Cross went in front of Lavi.

'Great now this idiot is here' thought Kanda as he glared at the man in front of him. "Allen shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?" said Cross as he ignored the Japanese man in front of him. Allen nodded and was about to walk away, when she heard Kanda say "Oi Moyashi what's so special about tonight anyway?" Allen just shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know anything and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Allen layed on her bed, deep in thought, 'I wish I wouldn't have to go through with this. I don't even love him, I detest him with every fiber of my being.' There was a knock at her door. "Allen you need help getting ready?" asked Lenalee walking towards Allen's bed. "Yes please." Lenalee could see the saddness in her best friends eyes.

"Allen you should tell Kanda your feelings."

"For what? So he can reject me, no thanks."

"You'll never know until you try."

"It doesn't matter it's too late for that, besides after tonight my fate is sealed."

Lenalee hugged Allen as she began sobbing into the green-haired girl's shoulder. Lenalee couldn't help but cry with the white-haired teen.

Lavi as usual was finding ways to annoy Kanda. Kanda walked into the livingroom of his apartment to see a certain red-head sitting on his couch watching TV. A vein popped on Kanda's forehead before he grabbed Mugen and pressed it onto Lavi's smooth flesh of the back of his neck. Lavi felt the tip of the blade he knew all to well.

"Haha, hey Yu." said Lavi laughing a little nervous.

"How the fuck did you get into my apartment stupid rabbit?" said a very pissed off Kanda.

"Well you see what had happened was I took the copy of your apartment key that you had in your car just in case you ever needed me."

"I will never need you Rabbit"

"Aw but Yu-chan what if you need a cuddle buddy when the Moyashi-chan isn't here."

"Do you want to die tonight because that can be arranged Baka!"

"NOO please please let me live to see Lenalee one last time." begged Lavi.

"Che. Pervert." said Kanda as he lowered Mugen because he saw they were going to be late to Allen's party. Lenalee had threatened them beforehand that if they didn't make it on time, she would start crying in front of Komui and automatically blame Kanda. Just the though of having that crazy scientist after him with a Komurin hot on his heels sent a cold shiver down Kanda's spine.

In the car, Lavi finally broke the silence. "So Yu did you hear about all that money our young Moyashi is going to inherit?"

"Che so" said Kanda not really wanting to encourage Lavi to continue seaking.

"So that's what this party's about" stated the red-head now serious.

"Tch so what do I care."

"Aren't you even a little curious about that special announcement that Cross is going to give?"

"Che. No. Now shut up."

It wasn't much of a lively party. The only ones there were Cross, Tiedoll, Krory, Miranda, Komui, Reever, Jerry, Jhonny, and some unwanted guests like Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot. Kanda wasn't very happy with seeing Tyki or Rhode there. 'What the hell are those two doing here?' Kanda thought as he glared at both Noahs. Rhode just smirked at him and Tyki just smiled.

Tiedoll quickly ran to hug Kanda. "Oh my poor son you must be going through such a tough heartbreak."

"Ugh get off me old man and what the fuck are you talking about" growled Kanda, trying to break free from the sufficating embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, Kanda finally broke free glaring at all those who were giggling. "Stupid old man." mumbled Kanda as he distance himself from his "father".

Finally Lenalee and Allen decended from the stairs. Kanda and Lavi's jaws almost dropped until both guys felt Komui and Cross's glaring daggers into their backs. Lenalee wore a dark green strapless heart-shape dress that stopped about six inches above her knees, it assentuated all her assets perfectly well. Her hair was curled and on the left side she wore a green clip to match her dress. Allen wore a similar dress except hers was cream colored it hugged her body's curves well. Her snow white locks were also curled, she also had a clip to hold her bangs to the side. Her silver eyes met cobalt blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Hanashi o suru and Pathless I'll try to update daily hopefully (: and Aika-tan Allen likes Kanda.**

Chapter 3:

For a moment, Allen could of swore she saw a hint of pink on Kanda's face, but dismissed that thought when he rolled his eyes at her and turned away. 'Stupid Kanda.' thought Allen. Inwardly, Kanda was struggling, keeping those inappropriate thoughts away as he saw how good that dress looked on the Bean-Sprout.

"Ah my precious beautiful little sister" exclaimed Komui as he embraced Lenalee pushing Lavi away.

"Nii-san let go" whined Lenalee.

Tyki slowly approached Allen and took her hand giving it a quick peck. Allen took her hand back quickly. She was about to walk off when she felt Tyki wrap his arm around her waist. She didn't struggle, it was inevitable of what was going to happen tonight. Kanda gave Tyki a death glare, Tyki just smirked and kept walking with Allen by his side. Kanda wished he had Mugen to be able to cut off Tyki's slimy arm.

* * *

After dinner, white wine was served to everyone. Cross stood up and cleared his throat to get everyones attention. The moment Allen had been dreading all night had finally arrived. All eyes were now on Cross as he began speaking, "I had this all prepared tonight to announce Allen and Tyki's engagement." Everyone was shocked, then they all started applauding when Tyki placed the diamond ring on Allen's finger, except for Kanda. Kanda had bolted out the door leaving everyone staring blankly at each other.

'This can't be happening. How can the Moyashi be marrying that bastard! Wait what am I saying why do I even care it's not my life anyway it's hers, she's ruining her own future' thought Kanda. But he couldn't help the sharp pain he felt in his heart when he heard _'...announce Allen and Tyki's engagement'_.

He had rushed home letting himself fall to the ground remembering he was Lavi's ride home, the Rabbit could walk home for all he cared.

Lavi on the other hand was observing Allen's eyes tears up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and seen. How could Allen be marrying Tyki when it was obvious the Moyashi and Kanda were very much in love, even though they fought like cats and dogs, but still that was their way of showing their affection towards each other. 'Poor Yu and poor Allen' thought Lavi as he got up to congratulate Allen.

Allen couldn't believe how Kanda had reacted, she never expected him to react that way yeah sure she expected him to say a smart-ass remark. She felt as if her heart had been shattered, she was confused about Kanda's actions and depressed about who she was now bound to.

* * *

_**Two weeks later...**_

"Have any of you guys seen Kanda?" asked Allen a little concerned, nobody had seen Kanda since the night of the engagement. They all shook their heads, then Lavi spoke up, "I tried checking up on him the other day, but he changed the lock on his apartment door". Lenalee and Allen looked at Lavi in disbelief, "umm...Lavi were you trying to break into Kanda's apartment?" asked Lenalee.

"No see Yu-chan loves me so so so much that he gave me the spare key to his apartment" said Lavi with a wide grin. "Che call me that again Baka-Usagi and I'll kill you and I DON'T LOVE YOU!" growled Kanda from behind Lavi. Lavi's eyes widen when he heard Kanda and his smiled disappeared. "Kanda where have you been? We haven't seen you for two weeks" said Lenalee trying to distract Kanda from attempting to kill the red-head.

"Nowhere" stated Kanda.

"Kanda why did you run off like that the other night?" asked Allen.

"Che. I had important things to attend to."

Allen frowned and said "More important things than being there at my engagement as my friend?"

"We're not friends Bean-Sprout, so -" Kanda was interrupted by Lavi's statement, "That's right Moyashi you guys aren't friends...you're lovers duhh goshh Allen get with the program". Allen started blushing from the words Lavi had said. Kanda ran after the red-head, Lenalee was speechless she just patted Allen's shoulder and tried to hold back her laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident at school, a couple days ago with Lavi and Kanda. Allen was still sulking about her engagement and how she felt Kanda even more distant than before. She just remained locked in her room, even though her _fiance_ was outside waiting for her. Allen was dreading to come out of her room and having to sit down with Tyki and decide on a date for the wedding.

Kanda was just staring aimlessly at his cup of green tea, he just kept swirling the green liquid around. He just couldn't stop thinking about Allen. He finally had accepted that he was in love with her, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it to her much less give the Rabbit the satisfaction of being right. I mean sure he had shared a kiss with Allen, but that wasn't out of his own will, he had been drunk and Lavi had disappeared somewhere with Lenalee. So the only one able to drive him home was Allen, he was leaned up on her and unconsciously grabbed her face and kissed her. They had never spoke about it, hopefully she hadn't told Lenalee.

Lavi and Lenalee were in the library "studying" but in reality Lavi was daydreaming and Lenalee was trying to get his attention the whole time. Lenalee frowned when she saw her attempts were useless, so she smiled evilly as an idea popped into her mind and whispered in Lavi's ear, "If we finish studying I'll spend the night at your place tonight."

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" shouted Lavi.

"Shh! Be quiet boy!" whispered the librarian glaring at the redhead.

"Will you sit down and listen" said Lenalee in a low voice.

"You're not spending the night with me are you Lena?" pouted Lavi. The green-haired girl shook her head 'no' then started, "Lavi focus will you, we need a plan to get Allen and Kanda together before the wedding." said Lenalee. "Right the day that Yuu Kanda admits his love for Allen Walker, Komui will finally get a girlfriend and move out of your place." said Lavi sarcastically, which ended up earning the redhead a hard smack upside the head. "Shut up and help me think please." said Lenalee as she gave Lavi a chaste kiss on the lips, Lavi blushed and nodded. But were rudely interrupted by the librarian shushing them.

* * *

After about a two hour wait, Allen finally decided to come out of her room to see Tyki, since apparently it seemed the man wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She saw him sitting on the couch, he saw her coming and stood up and greeted her, "Hello beautiful".

Allen sighed and answered "Hi Tyki"

"Have you given any thought to when we should set the date for?" questioned Tyki.

"Hmm...y-yeah..I was hoping to set it for after my 20th birthday. That's if you don't mind.."

"Ah I see, so right after your birthday."

"Yes."

"You are aware that's in a year, right?"

"Of course that way I have time to find a dress, book the reception, send out the invitations, etc."

"Alright, where do you prefer us going on our honeymoon?"

"Ah I-I don't know you decide." said Allen. With that being said, Tyki gave Allen a kiss on the cheek and left. Allen wiped her cheek as tears started trickling down her face. Komui walked into the living room and saw Allen sobbing. He quickly asked what was wrong and she wiped away her tears, "Ah hey Komui, nothing's wrong." said Allen. Komui hugged her and patted her head trying to comfort her, when he heard someone burst through the door startling the scientist and white-haired teen. It was Kanda and he didn't look happy, but then again it was Kanda when did he ever look happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Baka" yelled Kanda giving Komui a murderous glare.

""What?..Me...I..NOTHING! She was crying I was only trying to make her feel better." said a terrified Komui. "BaKanda calm down we weren't doing anything!" yelled Allen

"Che."

"Ugh! I hate when you do that use real words like a normal human being."

"Che. Che. Che. Che."

"Allen screamed angry she wanted to rip out Kanda's beautiful long hair out. Komui ran off scared and hid in a corner behind a plant because the situation looked deadly at the moment and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. Then they started shouting at each other each with black auras surrounding them, Komui shrunk and covered his ears thinking where's my Lenalee to protect me. Allen swung at Kanda, but Kanda dodged it and grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough that their noses touched. Kanda looked into Allen's silver orbs and noticed she had been crying, so he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Allen's eyes widen at the action, then she slowly closed them and kissed Kanda back.

Lavi and Lenalee both gasped at what they were looking at. Allen and Kanda kissing in the middle of the living room. Of course Lavi had to ruin it by opening his mouth. "Woahhh! Wait to go Yu-chan! You just swept the Moyashi off her feet!" yelled Lavi with a huge grin on his face. Allen was red as a tomato when she heard Lavi and Kanda gave him and Lenalee a death glare for barging in that way, even though he didn't live there and he had knocked down the front door to Allen and Lenalee's apartment. "You have one second to escape with your life Baka-Usagi!" roared Kanda as he sprinted after the redhead, leaving a blushing Allen and a shocked Lenalee.

"Umm Allen...what just happened?"

"Ahh n..n..n..nothing..."

"But you and Kanda were-" Lenalee got cut off by Komui crawling to and holding onto her legs. "Lenalee my beautiful little sister I'm so glad you came home when you did!" exclaimed a crying Komui. As the two siblings began to struggle, Lenalee trying to free her legs from Komui and Komui clinging on to them like his life depended on them, Allen decided to hurriedly run out of the apartment to try and find Kanda before he killed Lavi and to clear her mind of what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I didn't update sooner but I'm in the middle of taking finals so I haven't had time till now. I'll put up chapter 6 on Wednesday and I apologize if Kanda's OOC.**

* * *

Allen found Kanda shaking Lavi violently, "BaKanda leave him alone!" yelled Allen. Kanda let the poor redhead fall to the ground only to hear a thud as Lavi's body hit the ground. Allen quickly ran to Lavi's side to see if he was okay, Kanda just snorted and started walking away when he felt something grab his arm. He turned around to see Allen holding his arm, "Oi Moyashi-"

"...Kanda...why did you k-kiss me?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow "No particular reason."

"So it didn't mean anything to you?"

"No."

"But Kanda -"

"Look Bean Sprout just because I kissed you doesn't mean I like you or anything it was just on impulse nothing special." with that said Kanda walked off leaving Allen behind. Allen just stared at the retreating silhouette of the raven-haired man, she couldn't believe Kanda was so cold hearted, but then again what did she expect they were always fighting, he never called her by her name, and to top it off he always reminded her that he hated her. After a few more minutes Lavi finally came to his senses and he heard soft sobs, as he got up from the ground he noticed it was Allen crying.

He approached the silver-haired girl sitting down next to her he hugged her and asked her what had happened because last thing he remembered was Kanda grabbing him by the shoulders yelling at him in Japanese and shaking him. But Allen just kept crying not once looking up at the redhead. He pulled her closer and hugged her small body tighter. When Allen finally calmed down a little Lavi again asked her what had happened. "He's an arrogant jerk, I hate him I hate him I hate him so much."

"Al but Yu loves you he's just stubborn and hard-headed -"

"I don't care all he ever does is insult me and he plays with my feelings."

"Damn it he's an idiot Allen, but he'll soon feel guilty and he'll apologize don't worry."

"Stop defending him! He's an asshole full of pride without a care in the world, but I don't care anymore this is the last time I cry over that bastard."

"Allen calm down I know yo-"

"Just drop it Lavi let's go back to the apartment before Lenalee gets worried." said Allen standing up wiping away the tears. Lavi decided not to say anything else, but he was going to make sure Kanda apologized for what he did and or said to poor Allen.

Lavi and Allen walked through the apartment. "Oh there you two are I was calling your phone Allen but it kept sending my calls straight to voice mail. Did something happen?" said Lenalee concerned. "Nothing and my phone must have a low-battery, sorry Lena." apologized Allen in a low voice, walking towards her room. "Lavi what happened?" asked Lenalee.

"Huh oh yeah um I think Yu must have gone over the limit with Allen this time..."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I woke up Allen was crying and she's really mad at Yu." sighed Lavi taking a seat. The green-haired girl just shook her head in disappointment, but stopped and looked up when she heard a knock at the entrance, it was Reever. He stared incredulously at the door that was on the ground and shook his head in disbelief, "What happened here?" asked Reever.

"Ah! Reever I'm so glad you're here now you and Lavi can put the door back since that evil monster Kanda knocked it down like a mad man." exclaimed Komui shuddering at remembering how scared he had been when Kanda barged in and saw him hugging Allen. Reever frowned "Hmph this is what you called me for, so I could come over and fix your door? I actually thought you were really inviting me to eat dinner!"

"Wait a second why do I have to fix Yu's mess? Why can't you do it Komui since you're the supposable '_man'_ of the house." said Lavi as he stretched the word 'man' a little more than necessary while glaring at Komui. The Chinese man's eyes widen in shock at what he had just heard, "Well how dare you! First of all you're here ruining my precious Lenalee's purity and you don't even want to keep a roof over her head! You ungrateful -" yelled Komui before he was interrupted by Lenalee. "Nii-san be quiet and hurry up and fix the door will you and stop complaining about Lavi it isn't his fault Kanda's crazy and likes knocking doors down." ordered Lenalee. Komui mumbled something incoherently as he slumped his shoulders. The three men started working on fixing the door, Lenalee smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Lavi had told her about Allen and Kanda.

* * *

_**Kanda's P.O.V**_

What the hell was I thinking when I said that to the stupid Moyashi, but it was probably for the best either way she's marrying that bastard not me.

_"...Kanda...why did you k-kiss me?" _

_I raised an eyebrow "No particular reason."_

_"So it didn't mean anything to you?"_

_"No."_

_"But Kanda -"_

_"Look Bean Sprout just because I kissed you doesn't mean I like you or anything it was just on impulse nothing special."_

I couldn't let her finish speaking or else I would have lost all myself control. I keep repeating the conversation over and over in my head wanting to believe that the kiss didn't mean anything, but in the end it doesn't matter it's best for her to marry _him_ that way she'll receive her family fortune and have a good life a life that I can't give her. I hate feeling this way the pain in my heart as I spoke to her so harshly and seeing those silver eyes sparkling with the tears forming in them ugh stupid Bean Sprout.

_**End of Kanda's P.O.V**_

Kanda let the hot water run down his body relaxing his tense muscles. He rested his head against the wall of the shower watching the steam of the hot water rising, trying to forget today's events and that kiss he shared with Allen. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, why couldn't he get Allen out of his mind and the painful look she had in her eyes as he walked away. He slammed his fists on the wall and turned off the water. As he walked out he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared intently at his tattoo and saw how big it had grown it was almost taking half off his chest. Each year on his birthday it would grow. He sighed and got dressed and laid down in his bed. The moon was shining through his window illuminating the whole room and making the hourglass, that contained the lotus flower, glow with a subtle pink hue. He stared at till his eyelids felt heavy and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Look at her she's precious, Kanda you must be so happy." said Lenalee happily as he held the baby girl in his arms her little hands reaching up to him giggling. He blinked and all of a sudden he noticed his arms were now empty. He looked around everything was pitch black he couldn't see anything where the hell was he all of a sudden he noticed someone appearing far away through a bright light. The small figure was coming closer he could make out the it was a girl she was wearing a long flowy white dress she was barefoot and had long wavy snow white hair. His eyes soon met silver eyes he stared into her eyes he noticed they were dull without life and he also noticed the little bundle in her arms. He reached out towards her, she started retreating back, "Allen wait please wait"_

_"No Kanda I'm done waiting."_

_"Don't go please don't take her away from me she's mine too"_

_"I never meant anything to you so it also means she never meant anything to you either."_

_"That's not true Allen, you and her mean everything to me come back please! ALLEN! ALLEN! ALLEN!"_

Kanda awoke in a cold sweat he sat up quickly panting, he was covered in sweat his hair was damp. He looked around frantically realizing it had just been a dream no a nightmare, he also noticed it was morning he put his head in his hands trying to even out his breathing. "What the fuck was that all about. Fuck its past 8:30 a.m. I'm missing my first class UGH!" He got up took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He didn't bother to get breakfast. He sped off to the university, but he kept thinking about that dream he had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so first off I want to thank you guys that keep reviewing on my story I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me :). The next 2 or 3 chapters I don't know how many exactly yet are going to be mostly Lavi/Lenalee just to get the rest of the story flowing more.**

* * *

Lenalee was worried about Allen, since last night she didn't come down for dinner and hasn't come out of her room since last night when she came home. Despite Lenalee's constant knocking she finally gave up on trying to get Allen to come out, she was already running late for school. Allen just kept ignoring Lenalee's knocks all she wanted was to be left alone for some peace and quiet. Then her thoughts were interrupted again by someone knocking, except this time it wasn't Lenalee. "Open the door or I'll knock it down!" yelled Cross through the door. The silver eyed girl groaned and went to open the door, "What?" she demanded.

"Damn you look like crap, what happened?" said Cross.

"Gee thanks and nothing." murmured Allen crawling back into bed.

"Is it about the the wedding?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm don't tell me it's about Froi's dau- I mean pretty boy son?" said Cross taking a seat next to Allen's bed.

"No can you just leave. I'm kind of in the middle of something." said Allen frowning.

"Tch shut up I know you all too well, now tell me idiot."

"Ugh yeah okay BaKanda and I had an argument last night, but don't worry it's the last time I'll speak to him, besides Tyki and I already picked a date for the wedding. Now. Goodbye."

"Hm good, oh by the way the Noahs are having a Masquerade ball in two weeks and you and Tyki are the special guests." with that said Marian Cross left a very grumpy Allen. 'Great just fucking great this is all I needed for everyone to want to dress me up in uncomfortable dresses' thought Allen groaning and pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

Lavi was walking around campus trying to find Kanda, 'Where could Yu be hiding..' thought Lavi. The redhead was so lost in his own thoughts that he crashed right into Lenalee. "Lavi pay attention where you're going."

"Sorry Lena I was just deep in my thoughts and I didn't see you."

"I see, but you know what would be great?"

"A hello kiss?" grinned Lavi.

"No. You getting off me."

"Oops right sorry."

"Yeah but hey have you seen Kanda around?"

"Ah no that's actually who I'm looking for too."

"Then I guess we need to keep looking for him." said Lenalee with a smile.

_**Later that day**_

Kanda was trying out some new fighting techniques with Mugen, when there was a knock at his door. He groaned swearing that if it was the Rabbit he was definitely going to cut him in half, but as soon as he opened the door he paled a little. "Wow I finally found you Kanda I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" asked Lenalee frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Che. Nowhere. What do you want?"

"To know what you did to upset Allen so much?"

"Nothing."

"You did something to her now tell me! And look at me when I'm talking to you don't turn your back and walk away!" yelled a frustrated Lenalee. "Tch." said Kanda, Lenalee ran up behind Kanda and pulled his arm with force, not knowing she had caught Kanda off guard, causing her to lose her balance pulling Kanda down with her to the ground with Kanda on top. "Ouch." groaned Lenalee feeling all of Kanda's weight on her slim body. "Tch idiot." said Kanda lifting himself up, then he saw something or better yet someone at the door.

Lavi stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of him. Lenalee and Kanda on the floor and not to mention Kanda wasn't wearing a shirt. He felt a sharp pain pierce through his chest, suddenly he couldn't think straight his mind was clouded by the anger he felt making his blood boil. He didn't know whether to leave or continue watching the betrayal of his one true love and the guy he calls his best friend. Despite the fact that Lenalee and Kanda were now standing he couldn't wrap his mind around that scene, so he turned leaving in a hurry without saying a word. He heard Lenalee calling out his name, but he kept walking without turning around or slowing down. 'Is this the reason why she's always pushing me away because she wanted _him_. That's probably the whole reason why Kanda doesn't wanna be with Allen. Of course how could I be so blind and not have seen it, Kanda always listens to everything Lenalee tells him to do, but doesn't listen to anyone else not even Allen. Allen poor Allen, when she finds out she's going to be heartbroken all over again and supposedly Lenalee calls herself Allen's best friend. Che yeah right.' thought Lavi angrily and hurt at the same time, but he kept walking as fast as he could letting his legs take him anywhere.

_**Kanda's Apartment**_

"Did you find the Baka Usagi?" asked Kanda.

"No he left. We have to explain what happened." said Lenalee crying.

"Hn you can explain . He's your boyfriend not mine so I don't have to worry."

"Huh Kanda you also have to explain to him how things happened." shouted Lenalee.

"Che. No. Now I'm going to finish what I was doing before you rudely interrupted me." with that said Kanda closed his door and resumed his training session. Lenalee went home with her mind on Lavi's reaction. When she got home Allen wasn't there and Komui was arguing about something with Reever, she decided not to disturb them, so she went to her room. It had been 3 hours and Lavi still wasn't answering her calls or text messages. The green haired girl sighed in defeat and threw her phone across the bed hoping that Lavi would call back.

* * *

"So what house did you like?" asked Tyki. "They were all nice.." replied Allen with a small smile trying to be polite. Tyki had gone to pick Allen up to go see houses, but Tyki noticed his beloved fiance wasn't paying much attention, so he decided to drop it. "Would you like to have dinner at my house with the rest?" asked Tyki holding the door open for Allen. "Huh yeah sure." said Allen distractedly. In that instant Allen felt her phone vibrate, she checked to see who it was. It was a message from Lavi.

_Lavi : __You home?_

_Allen: __No why?_

_Lavi:__ Oh...um we need to talk._

_Allen:__ About what?_

_Lavi: __Something urgent about Kanda and Lenalee._

_Allen: __Are they hurt?_

_Lavi: __No they're just perfect._

_Allen: __I promise that when I get home I'll call you so you can come over. Right now I'm with Tyki._

_Lavi:__ 'kay._

"Who was it?" asked Tyki furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh it was Lavi he wanted to talk." replied Allen putting her phone back into her purse. "Oh okay well for the time being you're all mine." said Tyki smiling, Allen returned the smile. They arrived at the Noah's house, Road jumped on Tyki than ran to hug Allen. "I can't wait till you guys get married I'll finally have someone to play with other than Tyki, because Lulubell never has time." exclaimed Road pulling Allen towards the dining room. "Now Road don't scare her." said Tyki pulling a chair out for both girls. They ate dinner, talked about the wedding preparations, and so on. Allen finally got home exhausted, it was late and she had to go to school tomorrow early. Just then it hit her she remembered she was supposed to talk with Lavi, but she passed it off till tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I was supposed to have this chapter up yesterday and I had trouble writing it also. I was going to put a lemon in this one but that was an epic fail.**

* * *

Lenalee undressed and climbed into the the shower letting her silky hair down creating a beautiful black green veil around her body. She combed the shampoo through her hair and washed her body, then turned off the shower after getting all the soap off her. She wrapped a towel around her body quickly because she heard Komui almost having a heart attack because she wouldn't answer the door. "What nii-san?" yelled the girl through the door. "Allen says that they found Lavi." exclaimed Komui. Lenalee's eyes widen and she quickly got dressed and raced downstairs, "Wait Lena they're not here yet!" shouted Komui running after his baby sister. "Huh what do you mean nii-san? questioned Lenalee cocking her head to the side confused. "Well you see they found him in a bar outside of town and apparently he got in to a fight." said Komui in all seriousness. "That moron." mumbled the green haired girl sitting down.

_**AT THE BAR**_

"Thank you and again I'm sorry for the trouble my friend caused." said Allen apologetically to the bartender, he just nodded. Reever and Allen dragged out a knocked out Lavi to the car. Despite Lavi being thin he was pretty heavy especially since he was unconscious. "Great now who's going to explain this to Bookman when he comes back from his trip to find his idiot grandson all bruised up." said Reever annoyed throwing the red head in the back seat of his car. "Well Lavi of course." said the white haired girl smiling up at the blonde, but Reever just shook his head and started the engine. _'Teens now a days so melodramatic. This world's going downhill fast if this is the world's future politicians, scientists, doctors, lawyers, historians, etc. etc.' _thought Reever to himself.

_**AT LAVI'S APARTMENT**_

"Oomph" grunted the redhead when his body made contact with the soft mattress. "I'll go call Komui to bring Lenalee." said Reever dialing the crazed scientists number, "Okay and I'll go make this idiot some black coffee to help his hangover." said Allen walking out towards the kitchen. _'Ugh what the hell was I thinking drinking so much, ow now my body feels like a monster truck ran me over and my head feels like its going to explode!' _thought Lavi as he moaned in pain and his body laid limp on his bed. After a few minutes Lavi heard Allen walk in and set a cup on his desktop. "Hey Lavi are you awake? Can you sit up?" asked Allen poking him on his shoulder.

"No..." whined the redhead.

"Oh...so...do I like push you off the bed, maybe if you fall by some chance you'll land sitting up."

"No! Just give me something for this stupid headache."

"Exactly why I need you to quit your whining and sit up, unless you want me to pour ice cold water on you t-"

"I'm up." groaned Lavi. Allen smiled sweetly and handed her friend the cup of coffee, "Blehh it's bitter and gross, it has no sugar!" exclaimed the redhead angrily. "Duh it's not supposed to be good, its a remedy. Now keep drinking it." said the white haired girl walking out of the room.

"How's Lavi?" asked Lenalee worry in her voice. "He's fine just grouchy because he's got a hangover." said Reever. Lenalee walked slowly towards Lavi, her eyes widen at the sight of seeing the redhead that way. His hair was messy, his bangs were covering his right eye, the left corner of his mouth had a medium sized purplish bruise, he had a couple scrapes on his cheek and the left shoulder, a small cut on his forehead. His pants had dirt all over like he'd been dragged around a field of vegetables, his jacket was gone, his shirt was tattered up, his knuckles on both hands had dried up blood, and his right arm was bandaged.

Lavi looked up when he heard someone come into his room thinking it was Allen, but instead was met with dark green eyes. He turned back to his cup and opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was caught in his throat. He attempted at speaking once again and just said leave, getting up setting the cup back on the desk and walking into the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror, he touched the corner of his mouth and winced at the contact. "Crap now how am I going to explain this to the Panda." said Lavi out loud to himself. He let the cold water run down his body, numbing the soreness and pain. It felt good, it eased his headache, he ran a hand through his red hair soaking up the coldness.

_**Lenalee's P.O.V**_

I just stood there, wanting to move, but my legs wouldn't respond. All I could think was that Lavi was hurt all because of a stupid misunderstanding. It really wasn't a big surprise that he misunderstood the whole situation and over-exaggerated, he always let his imagination run wild. I stared at his back as he got up and went into the bathroom, after he had told me to leave. I heard when he turned the shower on. I walked out to tell Allen she could go back home with nii-san and Reever. As always nii-san threw a childish fit and was dragged out by Reever yelling at him to shut up and Allen. I went back to the room to wait for Lavi to come out. I was preparing myself for whatever he threw at me and hopefully I could convince that it was all a misunderstanding. I was brought back to reality when I heard the shower being turned off.

_**Lavi's P.O.V**_

Ah that shower was like glory to my body now I'm all squeaky clean, except for these ugly blemishes now on my precious face and arms. Crap just fucking great, I forgot to take the bandages off my arm, now they're wet and gross, eh it's bleeding a little. I'll change them when I get out, but first where is my towel? Ah here it is, hopefully everyone left already so I can relax and think of how I'm going to explain this to the Panda without him yelling at me.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lavi walked out of the bathroom to see Lenalee sitting on the edge of his bed, he just froze. Lenalee just stared at the redhead, running her eyes over his muscled body and she noticed that his right arm was bleeding a little and he hadn't taken off the bandages before getting in the shower. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave." said Lavi walking past her, "I'm not leaving till we talk Lavi, besides let me help you change those bandages." said Lenalee walking towards him, but he moved away. "Lavi please.."

"Just go Lenalee. I don't want Komui trying to send one of his stupid robots after me."

"He won't, he knows I'm here with you that's why he left. Lavi please there's nothing between me and Kanda."

"Then what the hell were you doing with him when I walked in?" shouted Lavi angrily.

"I lost my balance moron! Besides Kanda is too moody for my liking, you and I have been together for three years. Is something this stupid really going to break us up?" shouted Lenalee in tears. "I-" the redhead was cut off when Lenalee pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she obliged happily, their tongues battled for dominance, Lenalee moaned into the kiss, she pressed her body more against Lavi's he pushed her roughly towards the bed. "Lavi wait." said Lenalee panting for air, "What for?" asked Lavi looking at her, his green eyes shining with lust. "Your arm it needs to be re-bandaged." said the green haired girl pushing Lavi off of her, yet he didn't protest just extended his right arm for her to remove the bandages. After she cleaned his wound and wrapped his arm with the bandages, she planted small kisses down his neck, making him shiver. In an instant the redhead had thrown the green haired girl on the bed and was now straddling her waist, he leaned down and kissed her roughly. Pulling her shirt over her head and running his hands up and down her whole body making her moan.

* * *

The next morning Lavi woke up upon hearing noise in the living-room, then he remembered Bookman was back from his trip. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and put them on. He turned around to make sure he hadn't woken Lenalee up and rushed out the door closing it softly behind him. "Hmm figures Komui would of done this to you idiot." said Bookman examining his grandson. "Ha it wasn't Komui, this was just an accident." said Lavi scratching the back of his head.

Kanda didn't know whether to be annoyed or pissed off on seeing his father, Tiedoll, grinning at him."What are you doing here old man?" questioned Kanda gritting his teeth with a vein popping out from his forehead. "You shouldn't frown so much my little Yuu or you might start getting wrinkles at such a young age." said Tiedoll walking into the samurai's home ignoring his death glare. Tiedoll took a seat then motioned his son to take a seat next to him, "I'm not asking you again old -" Kanda was interrupted mid sentence by Tiedoll's words. "I'm concerned about you, Yuu."

"Che why?"

"I noticed your tattoo is much bigger than the last time I saw it."

"Tch so."

"What about the lotus' petals, do they continue to fall off?"

"Yeah each time one falls the growth of the tattoo becomes more painful."

"Then you don't have much time left."

"Che I know that." said Kanda crossing his arms over his chest. Both men stayed silent for awhile, then Tiedoll broke the silence, "Here's an invitation for the Masquerade ball the Noah family is having, I expect to see you there." Kanda stared at the white envelope, "She'll be there if you want to fix things with her or atleast apologize." with that said Tiedoll stood and left. Kanda's phone rang and noticed it was Bookman, so he answered. "Are you home?" asked Bookman. "Yes did you find out anything? asked Kanda. "Yes, but we need to have this conversation in person. I'll go see you." said Bookman hanging up. Kanda paced back and forth waiting for Bookman, then there was a knock at his door, _'Finally.'_ thought Kanda as he opened the door. "What did you find out?" asked Kanda eagerly. "Your search has been narrowed down to the Noah Family." said Bookman. "What? How?" exclaimed Kanda shocked at what he had just heard, they were the last people he wanted to be around.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you positive?" Kanda asked, not convinced.

"Yes, only one of them can break your curse and free your mother's soul." Replied Bookman confidently.

"Fuck, that's just what I needed." Kanda said, scowling.

"That's not all; I heard that after the wedding Tyki and Allen are leaving England with the entire Noah family."

"In other words, my time is limited."

"Yes, but you'll be able to distinguish the Noah that can lift your curse by the symbol of the pentacle. That particular Noah is the descendant of the 14th, or the Musician."

"Hn. How the hell am I supposed to know where it is or how to find it?"

"It's somewhere on their body, but that's about as specific as I can get." said Bookman, leaving the samurai lost in his thoughts. 'Fuck, then my only choice is to go to that damn party. Just perfect everything I hate most is involved - people, dancing, and those bastard Noahs!' thought Kanda slamming his fists into the wall, leaving a very large dent in their place.

XOXOXOXOX

_**Two weeks later**_

"I'm glad you and Lavi made up." said Allen, smiling sweetly at Lenalee.

"Me too, and I see that you're giving Tyki a chance after all... huh, I never thought I would see the day..." Lenalee gave a small smile to Allen who nodded in return. She thought since she was already engaged to him and they had been spending a lot of time with each other lately that she might as well_ try_ to get along with him. She saw it as a good thing. Maybe later on Kanda would be completely out of her mind and she couldbe happy with her soon-to-be husband. Tyki wasn't even as detestable as Allen had originally thought; in fact he was the complete opposite. He wasn't rude, as he always treated her with the utmost respect and gentleness, and was also very kind.

"Al...Allen..Allen." Lenalee waved her hand in front of the white haired teen.

"Oh, sorry Lena." apologized Allen, returning to the present.

"Were you thinking of Tyki?" exclaimed Lenalee, giggling as she watching her friend blush at the mention of Tyki's name.

"Wha-what? No! Of course not!" Allen burst out quickly, shaking her head frantically. Lenalee couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, and Allen pouted.

"You're so adorable, you know that Allen? Tyki's a lucky man."

XOXOXOXOX

Tyki sat quietly in the library inside his home reading a book, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his book and looked up; it was his sister, Lulubell. "What is it?" asked Tyki as he saw Sheryl and Rhode walk in as well.

"Someone's been snooping around." said Sheryl. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" asked Tyki, suddenly interested.

"Bookman, Tyki you have to convince Allen to move up the wedding date." said Sheryl.

"I think it's time we have a little chat with Kanda Yuu." said Rhode with an evil grin.

"There's nothing to worry about. He doesn't know Allen's the descendant of the Musician, and from what I've seen our little Allen has broken all ties with him." said Tyki, getting up, while Rhode followed behind him, fully knowing where he was going.

XOXOXOXOX

Kanda couldn't believe he was stuck waiting for Komui or all people to come home. The last thing he wanted was to see the Moyashi. It took all his willpower to stay away from her as it was. 'Ugh that idiot better hurry up, I don't have this much damn time-' Kanda's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Tyki and Rhode enter the apartment. 'Che' was all the long haired man said.

"Hmm... Rhode, go entertain Allen if you find her." Instructed Tyki, never looking away from the dark haired man currently glaring at him.

"Fine." sighed the petite girl, skipping up the stairs.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." growled Kanda. Tyki only smirked,

"I thought you died." Kanda gave the curly haired man a death glare.

"Che I'm still alive, though I can't say the same for you much longer if this keeps up."

"Hmm, not for long you won't be, but I'll _always_ be alive with my beautiful wife by my side."

"Says who?"

"Says that wonderful curse of yours." Tyki replied with an annoying smirk spread across his face. Kanda gaped at him. "I hope you're not here to see my fiancé."

"Whether I'm here to see the Moyashi or not doesn't concern you."

"Just stay away from Allen because we both know very well that you blew your chance with her long ago." said Tyki running his hand through his slick black curls. Komui chose that moment to enter the room. Neither man dared looked away from the other - they continued to glare at one another; a murderous aura began to surround the two. The scientist shivered.

"Ahem, Kanda whenever you're ready." said Komui fixing his glasses.

"Che, about time you showed up, baka." said Kanda following the purple haired man.

XOXOXOXOX

Kanda was walking out of Komui's "office" when he saw Allen and Tyki in the living room. He overheard part of their conversation.

"...um but why? I thought we agreed to wait until after my birthday." said Allen looking up at Tyki.

"I know Love, but your inheritance needs to be claimed soon." Tyki answered brushing some of Allen's snowy white locks away from her face.

"I-" Allen's sentence was cut short when she saw Rhode push Kanda out of his hiding place.

"It seems we have company." said Rhode sticking out her tongue at the angry samurai. Both Tyki and Allen stared incredulously at Kanda who quickly regained his composure and smirked.

"What's wrong Mikk? You _really_ see me as such a big threat that you're pushing the wedding ahead of schedule?" Kanda asked with a crooked smile. Tyki frowned at the comment,

"That doesn't concern you Kanda." Never in a million years did Kanda foresee what happened next. He walked forward and pulled Allen by her arm grabbing her chin gently and tilting it up to kissed her roughly. Then abruptly pulled away, noticing Allen's flushed face. "Allen is mine."Kanda sneered.

"I can't wait for your bachelorette party, _Moyashi_." Tyki was fuming and Rhode, Lenalee, Allen, and Komui all stared in awe, speechless at his daring remark.

"WOO-HOO go Yu-chan!" exclaimed an over energetic redhead pumping his fist in the air and jumping, after that comment everyone broke out of their trance. Kanda swiftly walked out, dragging the excited Rabbit by the collar. Allen was blushing profusely; she still couldn't believe what had just happened. Tyki on the other hand glared daggers at the long haired samurai's back, but regained his composure otherwise for the most part and walked out in the with Rhode running after him. However, Komui finally broke the silence,

"So... um that was interesting..."

XOXOXOXOX

Lavi sat quietly in the passenger seat as Kanda drove to his apartment. He could have sworn he saw Kanda blushing, but quickly dismissed the idea after giving it some thought. He followed the long haired man to his apartment surrounded by an awkward silence. After Kanda had unlocked the door, they stepped inside his living room.

"So does that mean you and Moyashi-chan are back together?" asked Lavi hopefully, but all he received was a glare from Kanda. "Okay, jeez." said Lavi putting his hands up in defeat. After another minute or so of standing in the quite room, Kanda broke the silence and sat down.

"Bookman said you had a plan, Usagi."

"Oh yeah...from what Allen has told me, they have a library filled with millions of books."

"Che, and how's that gonna help us?" The damn rabbit was really trying his patience.

"So we need to search it. Somewhere there is where you can find their 'family tree'."

"Bookman said it's the Noah with a symbol of a pentacle."

"Yeah I know that, but the Panda said it would be hard to tell which one of them has it."

"No shit Sherlock." growled Kanda in annoyance.

"There is no need for the insults Yu-chan, besides I have a question."

"Nobody cares about your damn question and don't call me that godforsaken name unless you have a death wish baka Usagi!"

"Well someone's still grouchy. That's beside the point though. What I was going to ask before you so _rudely _interrupted was, is your curse the reason why you won't confess to Allen?"

"Hn no she's a Noah like them. That's why I hate her."

"Haha so you do admit you're in love with the Bean Sprout!" exclaimed Lavi jumping.

"Che stupid Rabbit, I said I hated her, not loved her." mumbled Kanda rolling his eyes at the goofy grin the redhead wore on his face. Still, Lavi was right, he was in love with Allen regardless of his attempts to deny it, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that to the Rabbit.

XOXOXOXOX

The day had arrived. The day some had dreaded, but the majority had waited with great anticipation for. Today was the Masquerade Ball.

All the guests were being escorted to the ballroom. Beautiful, shining chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and pure white roses decorated the ballroom whish was encircled with giant marble pillars. Everyone was astonished at the beauty and elegance, and when the time came for Allen and Tyki to waltz in the middle of the room, every eye was on them. Allen's blood red dress spun out with every twirl, and her dress sparkled along with her silver mask. Kanda couldn't take his eyes off of her. Just when he thought he'd be entranced forever, he felt a tug at his arm. It was Lavi.

"What Usagi?" Kanda implored, irritated.

"Stop drooling Romeo. When everyone else joins the dance we'll go to the library. Don't worry, the Panda will keep an eye on them." said Lavi. Kanda nodded.

For once Lavi was glad Komui was clinging on to Lenalee – it made it so much easier to slip away with his absence. The two men walked back discreetly, while the rest of the guests continued to watch Tyki and Allen finish their dance. Kanda raised an eyebrow when he saw Tyki lean in and kiss Allen, and Lavi shook his head while everyone else gawked.

"What are you shaking your head at baka?" asked Kanda.

"Nothing Yuu."

"I thought I told you not to call me that Usagi!" growled Kanda.

"Okay okay jeez just know that Tyki's slowly but surely winning our little Moyashi's heart."

"According to whom exactly?"

"Allen of course, my dear Yu-chan! Every time Lena asks her about Tyki she blushes like crazy, and then gets all happy when he visits."

"Che let's go. We're wasting time and don't ever call me that again or you'll never see the sun rise again, idiot." said Kanda walking ahead of the redhead. Lavi smiled since he accomplished planting the seed of doubt in the samurai's mind, now he just had to sit back and watch it all unfold. Hopefully Kanda realized his feelings for Allen before it's too late. 'That baka Moyashi can't actually be falling for that guy. I mean, she always talked about how much she hated him... Ah who cares? Focus Kanda, focus. First free yourself and mom of this horrid curse; everything else comes second.' thought Kanda as he walked into a dark hallway. He had no clue where he was going, but the Usagi followed him, so he said nothing.

**Soo if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter they are more than welcomed. Thank you guys for still supporting my story.**


End file.
